


Neil, you made it burn (in a good way)

by ladylight



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23518501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladylight/pseuds/ladylight
Summary: In which Andrew has a soulmate who really likes to change his name.
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 5
Kudos: 186





	Neil, you made it burn (in a good way)

**Author's Note:**

> I fell down the AFTG soulmate rabbit-hole a few days ago and was hungry for more. I read all I could and, still hungry, decided to add to the collection. I hope it's enjoyable for someone else too!

The name of your soulmate appears a few years after you’re born. It usually occurs after age 6 and is marked by the onset of a slight burn somewhere on your body.

Andrew was on his way to school when he felt a burning sensation on his forearm. He had to pull the sleeves of his winter jacket up to see the name: Nathaniel. He quickly covered it. There was no "Nathaniel" in his class. Didn’t mean he didn't listen for it all day.

A few years later, the name changed. In small print, the name Alex appeared. No one ever mentioned that the name can change. Soulmates were supposedly distinct. Did this mean Nathaniel died? Andrew couldn’t ask anyone — his current foster family didn’t seem like the type that would be understanding. It would only invite more questions he wasn’t ready to answer.

It didn’t stop there. The name changed a number of times. After Alex came Stefan and then, not even a few months later, Chris. Andrew made a point to wear his armbands to cover the name. The less questions the better.

Andrew kept a tally. More than twenty names in total have appeared over the years..

After Tilda’s death, Andrew moved to Columbia with Aaron and Nicky. It was here that Andrew finally decided to ask Nicky about his multiple-soulmate situation.

There was a moment of quiet from Nicky before he launched into the explaination. There were two reasons that could explain why the name was changing. If your soulmate dies, there was another chance that you would be given another soulmate. Although, Nicky had never heard of this happening more than once or twice, and even then, those were exceptional cases. Double-digits seemed even more unlikely. The second reason was if the other person begins to use another name.

When Andrew was working a shift at Eden's Twilight, he felt the tell-tale burn on his forearm. He didn’t get a chance to look until after his shift ended. The latest name was Neil.

It was a week since Andrew went with Wymack and Kevin to recruit a ‘Neil Josten’ to the Palmetto State Foxes. Neil was nothing special. So what if this was the first time Andrew met someone with the same name as his soulmate. Nicky was excited nonetheless.

Neil shared many truths with Andrew, but Andrew knew there was more to Neil than he was willing to offer.

“Thank you. You were amazing.”

Only after choking the truth out of Kevin on the bus ride to Baltimore, did Andrew start to piece things together. Neil still had more secrets to give up and Andrew was willing to wait as long as it took.

“Did they tell you who I am?” Neil, who is covered with more injuries than Andrew would care to think about. Neil, who framed Andrew’s face with his bandaged hands, hovering slightly. Despite everything, Neil still couldn’t believe he was worth protecting.

“You are a Fox.” Andrew said.

“If you tell me to leave, I’ll go.”

“You aren’t going anywhere.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if the time shift seems weird (or not). I thought it was fine, and tried to keep it consistent, but I started second-guessing myself on my final read through. 
> 
> I am really excited to have posted my first work! :)


End file.
